


The War for a Miracle

by nino_the_gamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino_the_gamer/pseuds/nino_the_gamer
Summary: Half of the Miracle Box has been lost. It is a war between the heroes and villains for some of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. Winner takes ALL.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 12
Collections: April 2020 - AU





	The War for a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThanatosTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosTiger/gifts).



Master Fu laid on the ground, unconscious. He had lost at least half of the Miracle Box and failed his deceased mentors.

A masks figure stealthily left the old man’s side with about half of the miraculous

A group of nearby bikers called the police, and Master Fu was taken to the hospital.  


1 month later, outside the Agreste atelier:  
Maniacal laughter can be heard. “I’ll never tell you!” Plagg yells.  
Gabriel’s laugh intensifies. “Well, if you don’t want to tell me, little kwami, I’m sure this will loosen your tongue! Plagg, claws out!” Plagg’s screams cut off suddenly as he enters the ring. Black energy shines through the windows as it envelops Gabriel, and maniacal Catastrophe emerges. “From now on, I am Catastrophe!” He starts by making a plan.  


Outside of a small massage parlor:

“Master! I felt a negative aura from the cat!” says Wayzz urgently.  
“It must be that thief! Now we must get it back! There’s no telling what could happen!” His voice is panicky and frantic.  


“Master, maybe the Ladybug and Butterfly would be useful for now? Then we can find more holders.”  


“Good idea Wayzz. Time to search for candidates.” Master Fu’s shuffling footsteps are heard as he crosses the room to the front door.

Marinette:  
The girl yawns as she wakes before she remembers that today is the first day of school. “Ahhhh, WAIT, WHAT TIME IS-” Marinette screams when she sees the time, 8:26!  


“Come on Mari!” Her mom yells at her.  


School is about to start yet Marinette is still in her pajamas. The klutz runs around the room while throwing clothes everywhere. By the time she’s dressed, it’s already too late to get to the school by the first bell so she decides to slow down and grabs some breakfast. Before she can make it out the door, Marinette’s dad gives her macaroons for her class. “Thanks, dad!”  


Marinette runs across the street to her school where she sees Kim and Ivan fighting instead of being in class.  


“Hey guys, what’s up?” Marinette asks calmly.  


Kim chuckles and says “Ivan’s being a total wuss! He won’t confess his feelings to Mylene.”  


“I don’t have to yet!” Ivan yells evasively.  


Marinette decides to help the quiet boy. “Ivan’s right, Kim. He can tell her when he wants. It’s his choice, and you two shouldn’t argue over it, alright?”  


Kim sighs and voices “Sorry Ivan, I was being a total jerk.” 

Marinette smiles at both of them, and suggests “Well, let’s get to class.” 

Hidden in an alley, Master Fu smiles and whispers to Wayzz. “I think that girl will be a good choice.”

Marinette walks up the stairs to her class behind the boys. Ms. Bustier waves at her and points at her seat as soon as the girl steps into the classroom.  


“Well, well, well Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe sneers, staring at Marinette. “You’re definitely the opposite of punctual, but this is just despicable. Did your bakery’s one customer bring someone with him?”  


“Shut up Chloe,” Marinette grumbles.  


“What did you say? Didn’t hear you, mousey.” Marinette should be used to Chloe’s taunting but sometimes her comments still hurt.  


Ms. Bustier sighs before reprimanding the girls. “Chloe, settle down, Marinette, hurry up and pass out your macarons if you’re doing so now.” Chloe reluctantly sits down. Marinette glares at Chloe and starts passing out macaroons. She purposely misses giving Chloe and Sabrina any. They have the audacity to pout. Marinette sits down next to a girl she had never seen.  


The new girl extends her hand out immediately. “Hey! I’m Alya, what’s your name?”  


“Marinette,” the girls shake hands, Marinette feeling a little silly at being so formal.  


“Well then, Marinette, here’s to a fun year.” Marinette just grumbles and puts her head on her hands.  


“You okay Mari?” Alya tilts her head in confusion, “Wait! Is it alright if I call you that?”  


Marinette sighs. “It’s fine. I’m far from a morning person, clearly.”  


“Where is he?” Chloe murmuring is heard by everyone in the class as Ms. Bustier claps to get the student’s attention to start class.

10 minutes ago, Adrien:  
The boy runs to the school trying to get away from Nathalie and the Gorilla. Adrien is tired of his father bossing him around, and wants to make new friends for once.  


Gorilla parks on the side of the street, letting Nathalie get out. “Adrien, you know what your father wants!” She shouts after the fleeing boy.  


Adrien turns to yell something back but before he can speak, he sees an old man fall on the street. He runs over to the elderly man and helps him.  


“Thank you, young man.” The old man says gratefully as Adrien helps him stand. Nathalie walks over to get to the pair., A deep sigh escapes Adrien but he reluctantly goes back into the Agreste car. Master Fu looks at the boy in pity and smiles. He has found his second candidate.  


Adrien sits in the car getting scolded by his dad over the phone. Little does the lonely boy know: the message was pre-recorded.

1 hour later:

Marinette is in her science class with Ms. Mendeleiev, which she finds extremely boring as they were reviewing the lab rules just like literally EVERY OTHER YEAR! Marinette tries to catch up on her sleep while the teacher talks but whenever Marinette tries to lay her head down, Ms. Mendeleiev would yell at her with her loud, shrieking, witch-like voice. It is extremely annoying.

Suddenly, there is a loud crash. The whole class jumps. Then their phones went off. 

“Alert! There is what looks like a cat-themed villain near the Agreste Mansion. For your own safety, stay inside.” 

Another crash was heard, and it felt like they were getting closer and closer to the school. The fire alarm sounds and on the intercom, Principal Damocles is speaking. “Evacuate immediately!” Students run out, and Marinette almost trips. She runs home and catches a glimpse of the villain. He looks like he is wearing a cat-themed hoods jumpsuit, visor, and has a staff. This staff is able to knock over a statue with ease. 

Marinette saw that her house is in lockdown mode. Her mother had a paddle in hand. She gets her parents to open it and runs up to her room. 

Marinette and Adrien were watching the news. Mayor Bourgeois is giving a speech. 

They both noticed a small black box.

And then, they opened it.

Marinette:  
There is a burst of purple energy, and a butterfly creature comes out. She screams and starts throwing books. “EW! BUG MOUSE! MOTH? MOTH MOUSE” Nooroo simply phases through the books. “Marinette, everything’s going to be fine!”  


Marinette looks at the kwami suspiciously.“Wait, how do you know my name? And how can you talk?”  


Nooroo speaks calmly. “I’m Nooroo, a kwami.”  


Marinette is confused by this. “What’s a kwamoo, erm- kwami?”  


“We’re like… fairies, that can give you powers. Mine is the power of transmission. You can take a butterfly, charge it up, communicate with it, and turn people into champions!”  


Marinette looks interested. “A champion?”  


“Using the butterfly miraculous,” Nooroo points at the brooch in the box. “You can send a tenshii and give someone powers. They are your champions.”  


“That’s interesting. Who gave it to m-”  


“Spoilers.”  


“Lemme guess, to fight that cat guy.”  


“Yep.”  


“Where can I get butterflies?”  


“I can attract one for you.” A white butterfly enters through her window.  


“The transformation phrase is ‘Nooroo, light wings rise’, and you can charge the butterfly by covering it with your hands. When the tenshii gets to someone, say Metamorphosis to give them powers.”  


“Alright!” Marinette puts on the brooch from the box. “Nooroo, light wings rise!”

Adrien:  


There is a burst of energy, and a ladybug creature comes out. Adrien blocks the light with his hands.  


Adrien looks in curiosity. “Whoa! What are you? Are you like… a genie in the lamp?”  


“No, Adrien! I’m Tikki, a kwami!”  


“A kwami?”  


“We’re fairy-like creatures that can give you powers. Mine is the power of creation.”  


“Ooh, what powers?”  


“There’s a power called Lucky Charm. You will use these powers to fight Catastrophe, who has the Cat miraculous. You have to take his ring. To transform, say Tikki, spots on. But not right now, I have to-”  


Adrien puts on the earrings that Tikki came out of and shouts immediately, eager to use his new powers. “Tikki, spots on!”  


“ADRIEN YOU LITTLE-” Tikki’s shouts were cut off. She was sucked into the earrings, and red energy envelops Adrien, and he comes out with a ladybug-like bodysuit. 

Marinette looks at herself. She has a purple dress, a gray mask, and a cane that also has a sword. She then feels a lot of emotions: joy, boredom, sadness, and more. Marinette is taken aback and closes her eyes. She views over the do-gooders of Paris, to find a worthy one.

Mr. Hessenpy, the fireman, is helping Mrs. Michelle’s cat, Whiskers out of a tree.  
“Well, it looks like we’re going against a cat, so helping cats wouldn’t be ideal!’ 

Nooroo’s voice is heard inside her head. “The cat miraculous holder has a power called Cataclysm, which can destroy whatever it touches.” Marinette shudders. “Nooroo?” “Yup, just like how you can communicate with your champions, I can communicate with you.” Marinette ponders. “Interesting.”

She then sees her parents. Tom is talking to Sabine “This new villain is dangerous. I wish I could be like- a super baker- that could protect Paris.” Sabine giggles. “Tom, that’s ridiculous, I’m sure somebody will deal with it.”

She talks to herself. “My mom and dad are like everyday heroes. They help and show warmth to everyone. They defend the innocent.” In a warm voice, Nooroo says “Well, it looks like you found a good candidate, my pupa.”

She reopens them, opens the cane’s stone, and the butterfly flies towards it, and then to her hands. She smiled and put her hand over the butterfly. Lavender energy is absorbed by the butterfly, and it becomes a tenshii. “Wow.” she gasps. The tenshii flies off, ready to find Marinette’s parents.  
Adrien: 

Adrien, now Cocinelle, opens his windows. He swings his yo-yo and it latches onto a statue on the mansion. He swings up. He is surprised by the sudden momentum and is excited. 

He uses his yo-yo to latch onto other things. He swings around the city and is spotted by Catastrophe. Cocinelle gives him a death glare and they prepare to fight.

Marinette:

The tenshii went down into the bakery. It reaches a rolling pin both Tom and Sabine were holding.  


“Super Bakers, I am Lady Fae. I’ll give you the power to defend Paris against the villain, Catastrophe-  


Tom and Sabine gasp. “Super Bakers? Have you been spying on us? Are you a villain like the cat?” they asked.  


“Well, I am looking for a worthy champion, and, please trust me. The downfall of Catastrophe is one of my current goals.”  


“Hmm, okay I trust you,” said Tom. “Honey, are you-” “I’m sure we can trust her. Say, Lady Fae, you remind me of someone I know.”  


Marinette smiles and continues to talk. ‘You will be able to use baked goods as you want. To feed, to attack, to defend, and more! In return, make sure to hold off Catastrophe. If you collect his miraculous, that would be great, but it is not necessary, and I will not punish you for failure in this mission.”  


“We’re ready to help Paris, Lady Fae.”  


“Excellent. Metamorphosis!”  


Lavender energy seems to consume Tom and Sabine. The energy vanishes, and they come out as the Super Bakers. Sabine has a baguette that she can use as a staff. She also has a pink mask, and a cake themed dress. Tom is wearing a suit, and his hair turns into fire.  


“Ready to defend Paris, my champions?”  


“Yes, milady Fae.”  


The Super Bakers charge out of the bakery, looking for Catastrophe. A few citizens watch, confused and bewildered. A little girl looks away and hugs her teddy bear. “Mr. Cuddlekins, do you think we’ll be okay?”  
The bear, of course, could not speak, so he appeared to stare with his dead eyes.  
The girl’s mom hugs her. “Everything will be fine.” But she says it with a tinge of worry.

Adrien:

They were near the Place des Vosges. Catastrophe scowls and charges at Coccinelle. He dodges and counters with a strong yoyo strike. Catastrophe slid on the floor and growls. “I didn’t realize Grumpy Cat is a person!” Coccinelle says while laughing. But then, Catastrophe attacks with his claws. Coccinelle spins his yoyo and traps Catastrophe with it. Coccinelle walks over to him to take his ring. “Pfft, that was easy.” 

But then, the wind starts moving faster around him. Before Coccinelle can react, what looks like a dragon lady appears. “Whoa, what the-” The dragon, Senryuu charges at him, and unleashes a multitude of sword attacks. Coccinelle releases his yoyo, but Senryuu is too fast. He is almost hit, but then, a boomerang made out of bread hits Senryuu’s sword, knocking it out of her hand. Senryuu and Catastrophe gave a glare of rage at the newcomers. “A baguette-erang? A bread-erang? Bless our lady.” Tom says. Sabine giggles, but then, the 2 villains charge at her. She summons a baguette sword and strikes Catastrophe hard. Catastrophe yelps and lands in a trash bin.  


Nooroo speaks to Marinette. “She looks like a dragon miraculous holder… poor Longg.” Nooroo murmurs the last part. “The dragon holder can control the wind, water, and lightning.” Marinette notes this and communicates with her champions to let them know. 

Senryuu charges at them, but Sabine throws a cream pie at her. It hits her in the face. She screams while trying to wipe the cream away. “How dare you?! You will pay!” But Tom and Sabine just giggle. During this, Catastrophe breaks the trash bin with his claws. Coccinelle decides to run away to use his Lucky Charm. Catastrophe chases him, while Senryuu continues to fight the Super Bakers. 

Sabine and Senryuu take part in a duel. They both use their skills in martial arts to fight. Senryuu goes after Sabine, but she swings around her bread staff, in a defensive position. Out of nowhere, a bunch of baked goods flew at Senryuu. Tom appears to have summons a furnace on the ground. It had a blue flame inside and was spewing out baked goods. Tomoe growls and yells “Lightning Dragon!” Tom tried to dodge, but it was too late. He yells in pain. Sabine runs while screaming his name. “TOM!” Senryuu reforms and gives off a dark smile and laughs maniacally “How pathetic. Love won’t get you anywhere!” she shouts. Her voice cracked at this. Unbeknownst to anyone, a tear came out of her eye.

Nooroo sang something, quietly. Marinette barely heard it. “The power of love, always so strong.” 

Sabine picks him up and glares at Senryuu. “You’ll regret that.” Senryuu continues to laugh. “Tom, give me the rolling pin.” “But that’s where-” Before Tom could finish that sentence, Senryuu lungs for the pin. Tom swings at her, but Senryuu disarms him and breaks it. 

Sabine and Tom yell, but it was of no avail. The baked goods and the furnace disappears into purple energy, and Tom and Sabine turn back into their civilian selves. They run, but Senryuu is more interested in the tenshii. She gets ready to strike it with her sword, but it flies away, and the purple energy dissipates from around it.

Meanwhile:

Cocinelle yells “Lucky Charm!” He gets a bag of flour and continues running from Catastrophe. Catastrophe rips through bushes like it’s nothing. He yells “Cataclysm!” Dark, mysterious energy erupts from his hand. Cocinelle throws the bag of flour at him. The bag essentially explodes once it touches Catastrophe’s hand. Catastrophe is blinded and Cocinelle takes the chance to escape. He worries about the people helping him today, but there is nothing he can do without running into Catastrophe. He hears a beep from his earrings and uses his yo-yo to launch himself to the Agreste Mansion.

Lady Fae sits on her chaise lounge, disappointed not at her parents’ failure, but hers. She had failed them, not given them enough information. “Nooroo, light wings fall.” She cries, but no one could hear her.  


Suddenly, she hears her parents walk in and call for her. She heads downstairs, her eyes still blurry from all the tears. She was expecting them to talk about what happened, but her mom shows her a newsflash. The clouds show a message. “If the heroes do not give up their miraculous, this city will become rubble.” Marinette watches in shock. The broadcast shows a couple of the statues that were destroyed. There was even a family in blankets, crying at the destruction of their home. Adrien, from his home, also watches in shock. Marinette runs up to her room. Both of their kwamis came out “We have work to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cocinelle looks like Mister Bug. His yo-yo can turn into a staff, which will be implemented in future chapters. Also, I’m removing the “Adults have no limit rule.” The limit will be based on experience. So after a couple of battles, the limit will be larger, and eventually, the holders will be able to use the powers more times. This is for balance. Also, yes, Nooroo can communicate with Marinette. That whole butterfly multiplying thing? No. This power is essentially replaced with Nooroo’s communication.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta [Angylle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729953/chapters/56985469) and the wonderful people at [Miraculous Fanfiction Discord Server](https://discord.gg/PjNZgsf).


End file.
